The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Recording video content on a recording device such as a digital video recorder is commonplace. A digital video recorder may record content according to a predetermined start time and a predetermined end time for a particular recording event. Digital video recorders may also be automatically programmed to record content that corresponds to the preferred attributes of the device owner. The automatically programmed content is also recorded at times corresponding to a predetermined start time and end time. The start time and end time of the automatically programmed content may be determined from a program guide.
Live events are often broadcasted and can sometimes extend beyond their predetermined end time. Various types of content including sporting events, concerts and other live events such as award shows have the potential to extend beyond their predetermined end time. In the case of a sporting event, the most exciting portions of the event may take place at the very end. Thus, when the digital video recorder records such material, the pre-determined end time is reached and the recording is stopped. Thus, the end of the event is not recorded.